


Han

by bumrubs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumrubs/pseuds/bumrubs
Summary: This is a spin off of Fifty Shades of Grey.College student Mc (Zoe is the given name to mc just for writing purposes. She will be called mc more often as the story progresses) goes to interview CEO in line Jumin Han. She encounters a man she has never seen before. Innocent Mc is startled to realize she wants this man and, despite his reserve of emotions, finds she is desperate to get closer to him. Unable to resist what Mc has to offer, Han wants her, but only under his terms.It is literally Fifty Shades but with Jumin Han and all the other mystic messenger gang.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say. I hope I continue to write this. Enjoy punks. <3

Staring at myself in the mirror I kept trying to fix my bangs. This was not going to work. I groan and sigh at myself. My damn roommate just had to get sick subjecting me to all this nonsense. I should be studying, or trying to figure out what my future was going to hold. Sadly, I am left here dressing up all to help someone who barely cleans up after herself. I throw the brush into the sink and let out another groan,  _ forget it.  _ I grab a hair tie and pull my hair into a bun, I do not care if it is not professional, this is not even my project to begin with. I look at myself a final time in the mirror, I look as I always did. I was pale, but that was just from staying inside studying so much. 

Hy is my roommate and she chose today to be glued to the couch with the sniffles. Which left her interview up in the air that she had previously arranged. It was with a big company in Seoul, as I was not from here I had never heard of them before. Some kind of business tycoon, she planned to interview the CEO in line for the student paper. I volunteered just to be nice. I did not expect her to actually take me up on the offer. I am supposed to be working today too, but instead I get to get a ride to Seoul to meet some stuck up CEO in line. This interview could not have been missed though, the CEO in line has a busy schedule and Hy was lucky to even get an interview with this man. 

Hy was curled up on the couch wrapped in a pink blanket that belonged to me. 

“Mc, I am so sorry, I got this interview set up over a year ago and there is no way I can call to see if I can switch the date,” Hy said, giving me big eyes like a child asking for something.

“It’s really fine Hy, I understand the pressing issue. Shouldn’t you get to bed? Also make sure to wash my blanket please.”

She got up off the couch and nodded her head, “here are the questions I want you to ask him, and use your phone to record so we don’t miss anything, take as many notes as you can as well!”

“I don’t know anything about him, Hy. I am just an exchange student, I didn’t even know this company existed.” I mumble grabbing the papers from her. 

“The questions will guide you, feel free to add any questions you feel would be helpful. Now go! The drive will take a while and the car is already waiting.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”

“Thank you so much Mc, as always, you’re my lifesaver.”

I pull my bag around my shoulder and wave to her as I head out the door. I cannot believe I willingly did this. 

The drive is exciting, I had only been to Seoul once when I had first gotten here. I did not own a car, my roommate did but she felt safer if I had someone else drive me there. The driver was silent for the whole ride, not making eye contact much at all. 

We arrived and the building was a lot larger than I had been expecting. Walking in I stopped at the front desk. 

“I’m here to see Mr. Han. Zoe Niven for Gin Hy.”

The lady nodded and had me wait a minute while she talked on the phone with someone. I wish I had worn a different outfit, I did not feel dressed up enough. I did not bring too many formal outfits with me to begin with. I was dressed in a sweater and a skirt, but I wish I had asked Hy to borrow some more professional looking clothing. 

“Ms. Gin is expected. Please sign in and take the elevator on your right to the top floor,” she says giving me a kind smile. 

She hands me a visitor pass, I am not sure why I would need this. I stand out, I do not look like I belong here at all. I thank her and I go over to the elevators where two security men are talking among themselves. I bite my lip slightly, they kinda scare me. 

The elevator takes me up to another lobby. I am greeted again with the same as before, a front desk with a lady at it. 

The lady sees me before I am able to say anything to her. She is shorter than I am, she has short brown hair and glasses. She seemed sweet, but also very professional. 

“Ms. Niven, could you wait here?” she said to me. 

I gave her a nod in response and I sat where she had directed me to do so. I scan the room trying to get a feel for the place. It was very clean, very white and kinda cold. The window overlooked the city, I don’t recall ever being this high up in a building before. 

I feel my leg start to shake a bit out of anxiety,  _ Calm down Mc... _ A man walked out of one of the offices, he was talking with the lady who had told me to sit here. He had odd white hair, was it naturally like that? He did not seem old enough to have such white hair. I caught myself staring at him and he noticed. I darted my eyes away from the two of them. He nodded in my direction and felt both his and the ladies eyes burning into me now. 

“Ms. Niven?” the lady standing next to the white haired man asked. 

“Yes,” I said turning my attention back on them once more. “Yes.” I said more confidently the second time. 

“Mr. Han will see you in a minute, he is just finishing up on a business call.” 

I nod and bite at my lip again. 

“Have you been offered anything to drink?” the white haired man asked. 

“Oh, uh, no.” 

The white haired man shook his head and elbowed at the brown haired women. 

“Would you like tea, coffee, or water?” the brown haired lady asked. 

“Water would be fine,” I said in a small voice, feeling my face a bit hot, “thank you.”

“Zen, please fetch Ms. Niven some water,” her voice is cold. The man, I am assuming to be Zen, face lit up and he walked to a door on the other side of the lobby. 

“I’ll be right back~,” I heard him say loudly, the first time actually hearing his voice clearly. 

“I am sorry, Ms. Niven. Zen is a friend of Mr. Han and he doesn’t seem to really know a stranger. My apologies. Mr. Han will be another five minutes.” 

Zen returned with two bottles of water. 

“Here you are, Ms. Niven.” 

“Thank you.” 

The white haired man walked back over to the front desk where the lady was sitting and continued on with whatever their convo was before I had interrupted them by staring. Just the thought makes my face feel hot again. 

The phone rang on the desk and the lady answered it, she hung up after exchanging a few words with whoever was on the other end. 

“Mr. Han will see you now, Ms. Niven. Go ahead and go through that door,” she said. I stand up feeling my legs give out slightly from nerves. I grab my papers and such and abandon the water bottle the white haired man had gotten for me. 

“You don’t need to knock, just go right in,” the man called Zen said to me with a smirk on his face. 

I push open the door without a second thought and stumble over the entryway. I fall face first into the tile floor of the office. 

I shake my head slightly bringing myself back to reality, two firm yet gentle hands are helping me back onto my feet. I was so flustered I hadn’t even noticed who had helped me stand back up. 

“Ms. Gin,” He said extending a hand to me once I am back onto my feet. “I am Jumin Han. Are you alright? Would you like to sit? You didn’t hurt your head or anything?”

He is younger than I was led to believe. He was very tall, dressed in a navy suit, white shirt and navy tie. His hair was dark, almost black. His eyes startled me slightly, they were gray but a bright shade that was unique. 

“Actually I-” I stutter. There is no way that he was over thirty, I shook his hand with a firm grip wanting to try and be more professional at this point. The interview hadn’t even started and I embarrassed myself beyond repair. I felt a shiver go through me as my hand was in his. I shake the thought away and swallow the lump in my throat. 

“I am Zoe Niven, I go by Mc though, and I am here because Gin Hy is down with the flu right now.” 

“I see,” he says. “Take a seat,” he said, directing me to a chair in front of his desk. 

I take in my surroundings of the room. The office seemed way too big for once person, did he have an assistant at all? He cannot possibly work in this room all day alone every day. It is just as clean as it was in the lobby. 

On one of the walls there were large framed photos. It was just photo’s of the city's skyline, but it felt oddly familiar. 

“A local photographer. He goes by V.” Mr. Han states, noticing me eyeing the photo on his wall. 

“Oh! They’re very nice. I haven’t seen many pictures of the city. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary.” 

He tilts his head slightly looking at the photos, “I like your answer,” he said his voice in a softer tone instead of the colder one he had been giving me. 

I fumble with my belongings, trying to get all the question pages in the correct order. I fumble to unlock my phone and figure out where I was suppose to record just audio from. I dropped my phone onto the floor a few times and I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I finally looked back up at Mr. Han. He had gotten himself situated at his desk and was staring at me. His legs were crossed and one hand laid on his lap. The other cupped under his chin and a finger running across his lip. 

“Sorry, I am not used to this.”

“Take all the time you need, Ms. Niven,” he says. 

“Do you care if I record the interview?”

“Well, seeing all the trouble you went through to figure out your own cell phone.”

I felt my face drain of color again, was he teasing me? I keep a blank face at him, not exactly sure what to say. “I do not mind, go ahead,” he said nodding. 

“Did Hy, I mean, Ms. Gin explained what the interview was for?”

“Yes. I am to be in the graduation issue of your school’s paper as I am going to be conferring the degree’s at this year's graduation.” 

This was news to me, I didn't even know the true intent of this interview.  _ Shit, I didn’t even bother to read the questions beforehand.. _

“Good, I have some questions for you now, Mr. Han,” I said quietly staring down at my papers. 

“I thought you might,” he said in a blank tone. He was still teasing me. My face blushed up again hearing his words and I shook my head a bit to bring myself back to reality. 

“You’re very young to have amassed such an empire with your father. To what do you owe your success?” I look back up at him after reading the words written on the paper for me. I can see his eyes roll slightly, he doesn’t seem amused by the question. 

“Business is all about people, Ms. Niven. I am very good with people. I understand their emotions, I know what drives them to do certain things. I make decisions based on logic and fact. I have a gut instinct that can spot just about anything. The bottom line is it’s always down to good people.”

“Maybe you’re just lucky,” I said, this wasn’t on the sheet, but Hy did tell me I could add anything I thought would spice up the article. 

“I don’t subscribe to luck or chances. I work hard, thats why I am where I am today. Yes, this company is my fathers. That does not mean that just because I am his son means I have everything set up in life for me. I only hire the best. I work hard, I make sure things are done the way I like them, and everything works out.”

“You sound like a control freak,” the words spilled out of my mouth without a second thought. 

“Oh, I exercise control in all things, Ms. Niven,” he says in response with a small smile playing on his lips. I look at him, and he holds my gaze steadily. 

My face flushes again and I swallow hard. Why does he keep making me so nervous? 

“Do you feel like you have immense power?”  _ Control freak. _

“My father and I employ over forty thousand people. That gives me a certain amount of power if you will. If I left this company, about half would lose their jobs and their homes probably after a couple months.”

My mouth parted slightly hearing that response,  _ how heartless could someone be!  _

“Don’t you have to answer the CEO’s orders?” I said, slightly upset. 

“My father lets me handle most things, he is the final say but as time passes he ages as well. He won’t be in charge forever.”

_ Of course.  _

“Do you have any interests outside of work?”

“I have varied interests, Ms. Niven,” he said a smile dancing on his lips again, “very varied.” 

“But if you work so hard, what do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” he smiles, revealing perfect white teeth. I stop breathing for a second. He really is beautiful, why didn’t I notice that right away? No one should look that good. 

“Well, to ‘have fun’ as you put it. I have a cat, she keeps me entertained a lot. I also enjoy wine so that's another hobby I involve myself in during my free moments. I also travel a lot on business as well as for my own personal pleasure.” He adjusted in his seat. “I’m a wealthy man. My hobbies are expensive and absorbing.” 

I look back down at the sheet of questions I was given. 

“You invest in manufacturing. Why?”  _ Why does he make me so uncomfortable? _

“I like to build things. I like to know how things work. And I think ships are quite elegant in their own special way.”

“That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic.”

His mouth quirks up, “possibly. Though there are people who say I don’t have a heart.”

“Why do they say that?”

“Because they know me well.” His lips curl in a wry way. 


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will hopefully be up tomorrow.

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" I feel my face heat up as soon as the words leave my mouth, another question not listed.

"I go a very long way to protect my privacy. I do not let people get close to me, I rarely ever do interviews of any sorts..."

"Then why am I sitting in front of you interviewing you?"

"For some reason Ms. Gin couldn't give up getting this interview. She pestered my assistant daily, multiple times a day sometimes. I am a benefactor of the school, so I felt obligated."

Hy really bothered them so much they felt pressured to accept this, just like she pressured me into doing this interview. I wiggle slightly in my seat with the unsettling feeling race around my blood stream.

"You also invest in different farming companies, why is that?"

"Money is not the only thing we need in life. People need to eat, and frankly there are many people going hungry in this country."

"Is that something you're passionate about? Feeding the poor?"

He stares back blankly.

"Do you have a philosophy?"

"I have no philosophy per say, more of a guiding principle. I like control, of myself and those around me, Ms. Niven."

"So you want to possess these things?" _You are a control freak._

"Yes, the bottom line is that I want that yes."

"You sound like quite the consumer."

"I am." He smiles, but not a genuine one. You can see that his expression does not really change, just the shape of his mouth. I did not understand why he felt the need to control such a random area. Feeding the world's hungry? How on earth would that be a good business investment when his company does not deal with the food industry much.

"Your mother died at a young age. How do you think that shaped you to the way you are now?" This might be too personal, I bite my lip and stare back up at him. His brow furrows.

"I don't know. I was too young when it happened so I am not sure."

"How old were you when your mother died?"

"That is public record, Ms. Niven," his tone is dark now. _Shit._ I should have at least looked him up before this interview. I am a student, I am always researching, but this one slipped through my fingers.

"You've had to give up a lot of family for work."

"That is not a question," he said just as stern as before.

My face runs hot again and I swallow hard, "sorry," I mumble and dart my eyes back down to the list of questions I was supposed to be asking.

"I have a family. I have my father, whatever girlfriend he is playing around with at the moment, and my lovely Elizabeth the 3rd. I am not interested in extending my family."

"Are you gay, Mr. Han?"

I see his lips part slightly and suck in a deep breath. I am mortified, this was the second most embarrassing thing to happen since I've walked into this damn office. First I fall now I ask if hes _gay._

"No, Zoe, I am not," he mutters out finally. His eyes look dark, his expression also gives away he is not happy.

"I-I'm sorry, it was written down here, I-" It was the first time he said my first name, I don't go by Zoe but the words he spoke ran through me like a shock of electricity.

He tilted his head back slightly.

"You aren't the one responsible for the questions?"

I felt like I had just been hit in the stomach.

"No.. Sorry... Uh Hy- I mean no, Ms. Gin wrote these up for me before coming here."

"Are you both working on the student paper then?" He isn't going to like to find out that I am not on the paper, nor will I have anything to do with the article about him.

I shake my head and swallow my pride, "no, she's just my roommate."

"Did you willingly volunteer to do this interview?" he asks, staring directly at me.

Hold it, why am I the one being interrogated. Isn't this _his_ interview not _MINE._

"I was asked nicely if I could be drafted into taking on the interview, I offered but I didn't exactly expect it to happen." My voice is quiet.

"That explains a lot."

There is a knock on the door and the brown haired lady comes in, along with the white haired man again. Why was he allowed to just be so nosey around the office? Was he like Mr. Han's best friend?

"Mr. Han, forgive me for intruding but you have a meeting with Chairman Han in five minutes."

"We are not finished here yet, Assistant Kang. Please give my father my apologies as I cannot make it."

Jaehee tilts her head slightly, obviously confused. He turns his head to look at the two of them and squints his eyes slightly at the white haired man, what was his name? Zen!

Zen had a frown plastered on his face, "why do you need to give Jaehee more work! Is this interview really that big of a deal?"

"I don't remember inviting you into my office, so you may leave. Where were we Ms. Niven?"

_Back to being Ms. Niven I see.._

"Very well, Mr. Han. Come on," Jaehee said grabbing Zen by the arm and practically dragging him out of the room. She was much smaller than Zen, but she definitely did not struggle getting him out of the room.

"If you have a meeting with your father please do not let me keep you from that."

"Hmm, I'm curious about you though. I want to get to know you. I think that's only fair after a couple of the lovely questions you got out of me. He places his elbows on the arms of the chair, he runs his lip over his bottom lip subconsciously.

"There is not much to know about me."

"You're obviously a foreigner. What do you plan to do after graduation?"

I shrug, not expecting the question. _Find a job? Move to Seoul with Hy?_

"I just need to get through final exams, I can't do anything until I graduate yet."

"We have an internship program here," He said, his face still blank with zero emotion. Was he offering me an internship here? He barely even knows me, let alone know my work ethic.

"Oh! I'll keep that in mind after graduation, but.. I am not sure if I really would fit in here," I say letting the words fall out of my mouth again without thinking them over.

"And why would you say that?" He said sitting up straight, kind of taken back by the words, like he was offended but also curious to why.

"It is obvious, isn't it?" _I had zero experience, my clothes clash with everything, and I am very clumsy._

"No, it is not. Not to me anyways." He spoke in the same serious voice, he wasn't teasing with me like before. He was serious, but how could he be so serious.

"Would you like me to show you around the place?" he asked.

"I am sure you are far too busy to be showing a random girl around your building, Mr. Han. Plus I have a far drive back home."

"You're going back home? Tonight? Aren't you three hours out of the city?" He asked quicker than he had spoken through the whole interview. His voice sounded anxious for some reason.

I shrug and collect up my papers, glancing out the window I notice that it had started to rain. Ah, that might be the reason he asked.

"Well, if you drove here yourself, you better drive carefully."

"Yes, sir," I reply making sure my phone had stopped recording. His eyes narrow as he watches me.

"Thank you so much for the interview, Mr. Han."

"The pleasure's all mine," he says in the basic businessman tone.

As I stand up, he does as well and extends his hand out to me.

"Until we meet again, Ms. Niven," I furrow my brows and give a small nod. When will I ever meet this man again? I shake his head and feel my stomach turn, must be nerves.

"Mr. Han," I give him a small smile. I walk with him to the door of his office where he opens the door for me.

"Just to be safe that you'll make it through the entryway this time, Ms. Niven," he gives a small smile in return. My face turns hot again remembering that I had fallen face first into his office just an hour before.

"That is very considerate of you, Mr. Han," I say softly passing by him. I turn to glance back at him for a second to see his smile remained, _glad to see I could be entertaining to you._

I'm taken back when he follows me into the lobby. Jaehee and Zen bounce up from their seats at the sight of us. Both of them with a look of shock on their face, what is going on?

"Did you have a coat?"

I shook my head, "no, just this sweater."

Zen walks over and hands me the water bottle I had abandoned in the lobby while I had been waiting. I can see Mr. Han's eyes burning into Zen. I smile and gratefully take the bottle from Zen's grasp.

"Thank you, I totally forgot you had gotten this for me. My apologies."

"No worries, Jumin definitely did not offer you anything else to drink. Also Jaehee tells me you have a long ride home so I felt inclined to return it to you." Zen gleamed.

"It was an interview, Zen, It is my assistance duty to ensure that each visitor is given refreshments.Now stop pestering her, why are you even still here?" Mr. Han snapped at Zen.

Zen gasped over dramatically, "Mr. Han! How could you not want me, a beautiful, multi talented, actor in your building! I will bring in more business for you and your father!"

"I don't need that. Now I will be walking Mr. Niven out. You better not be in my sight when I return."

He placed a hand on the small of my back leading me to the elevators, I turned back for a second and waved back at Zen and Jaehee. I doubt I will ever meet them again so I am a bit sad I did not get to say a goodbye. Zen seemed very interested in me for some reason, he is beautiful but I have seen him somewhere have I not? He did say he was an actor, that must be it.

Mr. Han pressed the elevators down button with his long index finger. We stood in silence waiting what felt like an eternity for the elevator to actually arrive. _I need to leave._ When I turn to look at him, he is leaning against the wall beside the elevator. He checks his watch, not noticing I was staring at him. He really was good looking, a different kind of good looking then that Zen guy though.

The elevator opened and I stepped into it. He took a step into the elevator and pressed the last floor button. He took a step out and stared at me.

"Mc," He said as a farewell.

"Jumin," I say in response, and the doors save me from any further confrontation. 


	3. Ch 3

My heart is screaming in my chest. My vision is blurred and I am pulled out of my own trans when the elevator doors reopen. There is no one on the other side. I shake my head slightly and scoot out of the elevator. I scan the room before going towards the big glass door that I had originally entered when coming into the building. 

I had not been paying attention once again and smacked right into the only other person in the lobby. He could tell I was taken back and offered a sorry first. 

I squeak out a sorry before dashing out of the building, all I could recall of the man I had embarrassed myself in front of was he had blonde hair. I just pray he did not know Mr. Han, or was it okay to call him Jumin now? He called me by my birth name, as well as the name I had everyone refer to me as. 

As I step outside I feel the cool air mixed with the smell of humidity. The rain hit my face and reminded me to run to the car. 

Staring out the window as we reenter the outskirts of the city, I recall everything that occurred this afternoon. I felt so mortified, I had never been so embarrassed before. I cannot take back any of the words or actions I did, but  _ why  _ did I act like that? Jumin was a very attractive man, but he was very cold for most of the interview. He also teased me a bunch, even after he had known this interview was something out of my league. 

-

Hy Gin and I live in a small town, nothing super exciting. I was lucky enough to have had Hy’s parents as my host parents when I was still in high school. I didn’t really expect to live here after high school, but here I am. 

Hy’s family bought her a house after her graduation in high school, so I was lucky enough to become her roommate and pay little to nothing for rent. 

Hy is going to want to know everything about the interview, down to every little detail. I hope she doesn’t ask what color tie Jumin had been wearing because, oh..  _ it was black..  _

I thank the driver and tip him extra even if he ignored me both the ride there and the ride home. It was not raining here, or if it had rained it was not anymore. I stared up at the sky, it was cloudy and overcast. No warm sun, what a shame. 

“Mc! You’re back!” Hy screamed as soon as I walked into the home. She remains on the couch, wrapped in my pink blanket. She looked as if she had been studying. She hops off the couch and hugs me tight, she is still dressed in her pajamas from earlier. They have puppies on them, kinda childish but they suit Hy. 

“I expected you back sooner, what took so long?”

“Oh, I thought I made good time. The interview was only like an hour long. Also the traffic back was not that bad.” 

“Mc, thank you so much for doing this. I love you so much! Now onto the real pressing matter, how was he? What was he like? Did he smell nice?”

I scrunch my nose up at the last question, I don’t know how to answer any of these. 

“I am very glad that it is over, and that I will never have to see him again. He scared me, or more likely he intimidated me. He made me feel stupid for not knowing all the basic things about him. How the hell am I supposed to just know when his mom died.”

Hy’s eyes get huge and she gasps, “oh no, I am so sorry Mc I didn’t know he would act like that. I have never met him either!”

“How old is he? He talked like a middle aged man. He was very proper and he was very gentlemenish I guess. The other people in his office are odd though.”

“He is twenty seven, I wish I had known he would be like that. I would have gone myself, I could’ve gotten him sick,” Hy huffs as she flung herself back onto the couch. 

“You seem like you feel better, have you eaten yet?” 

“Yes, yes I ate the rice porridge you made me before you left this morning. It was very good thank you so much.”

“As much as I would love to keep talking to you about Mr. Rich pants I have to get to work.”

“Mc! How can you go into work still! You must be so tired!” Hy pouts at me from the couch. 

“I’ll be fine, get some more rest.”

-

I’m glad I can now focus on something that is not Jumin Han. Work is busy and people are keeping my mind in other places. It had been a week since the embarrassing interview, and I could not get this man out of my head. But why?

I’m engrossed by tagging the items with prices behind the desk as my boss had instructed me to. I was not close to anyone at my job, I barely even knew any of their names. I don’t think they liked me very much there but I needed the money and this was the only place that gave me even a shot at working. 

I am torn out of my own little world when I glance up and notice someone is there. I jump slightly and am greeted with a face I had not ever expected to be presented in front of me again, Jumin Han. 

_ Heart failure.  _

“Ms. Niven. What a nice surprise,” his gaze is burning into me. 

He didn’t even look like the same man, he was not in a suit nor anything close to business formal. His hair was messy and he looked  _ comfy.  _ I cannot seem to find my voice. 

“Mr. Han,” I forced out of my throat in a quiet tone. He had a small smile playing on his lips, like he thought something was humorous.

“I was in the area,” he seemed to explain without me asking, “I need to pick up a few things. It is very nice to see you again though, Ms. Niven.” His voice is dark and a bit raspy. 

My heart is pounding at a speed I did not know existed, and for some reason I just knew my face was a dark shade of red. My memories of him don’t seem to line up correctly, he was much more good looking now then he was at the office. How could he randomly end up at the place I work, I understand Korea does not have hardware stores that many places but out of all the ones near Seoul he chose this one?

“Mc. My name is Mc,” I say looking directly at him, “what can I help you find today?”

“There are a few items I need. To start, I would like to get some cable ties though,” he murmurs, his expression amused. 

“We stock a couple different lengths. If you’d follow me I shall show you,” I said in a semi shaky voice, I moved around from the counter so I am now next to him. I feel short suddenly. 

“Please, lead the way, Ms. Niven,” he said in a cool tone. 

My legs feel shaky as I walk down the aisle towards the cable ties. I thanked myself greatly for putting on my best pair of jeans this morning. 

With my heart almost strangling me we reach the cable ties, “are you in Portland for business?” I let the words slip out of my mouth before I even show him the cable ties.  _ Foolish.  _

“I was visiting a Cherry farm that we sponsor in the area, actually.” He stated matter-of-factly. My subconscious sneers at me, of course he isn’t here for you. 

“All for feeding the world plan?” I tease. 

“Something of the sorts,” he says his lips quirked up. 

His fingers run along the various types of cable ties we had. What on earth did he need these for? He did not look like the type to be doing his own home repairs. And with cable ties? He is rich enough to just buy new, whatever he needs these cable ties for. 

I look away as he bends down to the bottom shelf and grabs the package he was looking for. 

“These will do.” 

“I’d like some masking tape.” 

_ Masking tape? _

“Are you redecorating?” I ask as we move aisles over to where the tape was located. 

“No, not redecorating,” he says quickly, his mouth still quirked. I felt as if he was mocking me somehow. 

“Have you worked here long?” his voice is cool and low, he is staring at me again. I feel his eyes burning into me as we walk, once again. I feel like a teenager being stared at again for being the only white girl in town. 

“Four years,” I mumble and squat down grabbing two different widths of masking tape. I held them up to him looking up at him, not caring if I looked dumb. 

“I’ll take this one,” he said, taking the one from my right hand. Our hands touch slightly and it felt like I had been shocked again. I gasp slightly and slap my hand over my mouth and place the other masking tape back where I had found it. Desperately I get back to my feet and look at him again. 

“Anything else?” I ask and his eyes widen a bit. 

“Ah, yes, some rope.”

“This way,” I say in almost a sign, what is up with his shopping choices today. Leading him into the aisle with different types of binding materials I hum slightly. 

“What kind are you looking for exactly? We have all different kinds, filament rope, cable cord, twine…” I stop when I gaze at him and notice his expression. 

“I want five meters of the natural filament rope, please.” 

I nod and I measure out the amount he had requested. I feel his eyes yet again burning into me, this time I can slightly see his face. He still has the smile on his face, he seems amused by watching me figure out the rope for him. 

“Were you a girl scout?” he asked, I stared at his mouth while he spoke.  _ Stop! What are you doing Mc! Eyes up! _

“Just because I’m American means I was a girl scout. Organized group activities are not my thing, Mr. han.”

“What is your thing then, Mc?” His voice is soft. I turn my attention to him, I’m shifting on tectonic plates.  _ Keep it cool, Mc. _

“Books,” I said simply to him. My brain is screaming at me,  _ you! You are my thing!  _ I shake my head, getting that ridiculous thought out of my head. 

“What kind of books?” He asked, tilting his head slightly looking as if he was studying my face. 

“The classics, British literature mainly.” 

He rubs his chin with his finger and thumb and nodded at me. He was either thinking through the words I just spoke or he was bored and was pretending to be amused. 

“Anything else you need?” I changed the subject quickly. 

“I don’t know, what else would you recommend?”

What would I recommend? You didn’t even bother to tell me what you were working on. 

“For you? Coveralls.” I reply, knowing that would be the basic answer I would give to any customer that asked me what they would need for a do-it-yourselfer. 

“You wouldn’t want to ruin your clothing if a mishap is to happen,” I said simply with a small shrug waving in gesture to his jeans. 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I could always take them off.” 

“Uh-” I manage to say before feeling my whole face turn hot again.  _ Stop talking. Stop talking NOW.  _

“I’ll take the coveralls. Heaven forbid I ruin any of my clothing,” He said in a dry tone. 

I try to dismiss the image in my head of him without jeans on. 

“Do you need anything else?” I said biting at my lip as I handed him the coveralls. 

He ignores my question. 

“How is the article coming along?” 

I sigh slightly in relief, he finally asked me a normal question that I won’t be flustered to answer. Too bad it's a question about something that will lead to zero conversation. 

“I’m not writing it, Miss. Gin is writing it. She’s happy with how everything is turning out on it though! She was very devastated that she couldn’t be the one to interview you.” I feel like a weight had been lifted off of me, “but she is upset over one thing. She does not have any original photographs of you.”

“What sort of photographs does she want?”

My mouth hangs open slightly and I give him a shrug, I didn’t even know. 

“Well, I will still be in town tomorrow, perhaps..” 

“You'd be willing to do a shoot?” My voice squeaks out. Gin will probably kiss me out of excitement if he agrees to do a photoshoot for the article.  _ And you will get to see him again tomorrow.  _

“Hy will be delighted, but that’s if we find a photographer in time..” I am pleased so I gave him a soft smile, I did not know a photographer though. Maybe Hy does? For a second his face is washed over with confusion.  _ Odd.  _

“Let me know about tomorrow,” He reached into his pocket and handed me a card. I looked at it and soon realized it was in fact his business card. C&R International. I hadn’t even bothered to figure out the name of his company before this moment. “My card has my number on it, oh wait,” he reached into his pocket and handed me another business card. 

“You will need to call before ten tomorrow, also that is my assistant’s card. If for some reason you cannot get a hold of me tomorrow feel free to give her a call. She will be able to get a hold of me.” 

I glance down at the other card in my hand,  _ Jaehee Kang. _ That was the brown haired lady from yesterday. 

“Okay!” I beam back at him like a child that was just given a treat. 

“Zoe!”

One of my coworkers had materialized at the other end of the aisle. What was his name? I don’t remember,  _ damn. _

He had always been friendly to me on shifts, he hadn’t worked here nearly as long as I had though. He came up to me and gave me a hug, catching me off guard completely. 

“Zoe, hi, it is so good to see you again!” He gushes. 

“Hello, uh, how are you? You haven’t been on many shifts lately.”

“Yeah, was sick for a while. Feeling lots better though! You’re looking great though Zoe, really well.” He pulled out of the hug and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. This was very uncomfortable, why was he acting like this?

I scoot slightly away from him and swallow hard, “I’m with a customer, oh, um, this is Mr. Han.”

Jumin’s eyes are dark now, his expression turned cold within a matter of seconds. He was watching every move I made, as well as my coworkers. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yoon Ho, my brother is the owner of this place,” he reached out a hand to Mr. Han. 

“Mr. Yoon,” Jumin said in a tone that matched his dark expression. 

“Mr. Han,” Ho said back in a teasing tone, “Wait- you're not  _ the  _ Mr. Han are you? That CEO in line of C&R?”

Jumin ran his thumb against his chin and nodded, “that would be the one.”

Ho gasped slightly and turned all his attention away from me. He seemed more interested in what Jumin was doing now. 

“Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No, Mc has it covered, Mr. Yoon. She has been very attentive to my needs,” his words say one thing while his body language gives off another meaning. 

“Cool,” Ho responds with a cheerful smile, “Catch you later, uh Zoe.” 

“Sure,” I watch Ho run off to help another customer in the store. “Anything else Mr. Han?”

“Just these.” His face is still cold, and his tone sends a shiver down my spine.  _ What is his problem?  _ Did I offend him somehow? I swallow hard and take off for the front of the store. 

I ring him up for the few items he had wanted, “your total today will be fifty-three thousand won.” I look back up at him and regret my choice right away, he was staring at me once again. 

“Would you like a bag?” I asked him trying to get his attention off of me for even a second, he didn’t even stop looking at me as he ran his card.

“Please, Mc,” He smoothly says, emphasizing my name. I can hardly breathe, my heart felt like it had just jumped into my throat. I quickly bag his items and hand them over the counter to him. 

“You’ll call me in the morning if you want me to do the shoot?” He is back to his business man tone. I nod in response not sure if I would even be able to get a word out. 

“Good, until tomorrow, maybe,” He turns to leave out the store but stops, “oh, and Mc, I’m glad Ms. Gin couldn’t do the interview.” He smiles then walks out the building like he hadn’t just caused havoc to my heart rate. I was a young girl, my hormones were too unbalanced for him to talk like that to me. I stare at the door for a couple minutes after he had already left, my brain trying to process all my emotions. 

I came to a simple conclusion. 

_ I like him.  _ There I let my subconscious win this time around. I like him. He is attractive, when he is dressed up or when he is in casual attire. Sadly, I understand that him coming here was just how time ended up. It was a coincidence and there was no doubt about that. But, at least I know I can enjoy him from afar. He is well known in this area so I will see his face somewhere again in the future. If I find a photographer for tomorrow I will be able to admire him more though. I don’t know anyone though. This may be an issue. I need to call Hy and ask her if she knows anyone who could possibly be a decent enough photographer for this.


	4. Ch 4

Hy is more than excited. 

“But what was he doing there?” She says curiously through the phone. She always needed to know gossip, it was as if she needed it to survive. 

I hid in the backroom to call her, Ho wouldn’t mind. We had slowed down by now anyways, it was getting later in the night so no one was going to be stopping in for things now. No one needs a drill at nine pm on a Saturday. 

“He was in the area.” 

“That is awfully odd don’t you think, Mc?” My heart sped up for a second but slowed down after my cruel business only reality came back to me. 

“He was visiting a farm in the area. He's sponsoring them,” I mumble, trying not to have the disappointment too thick in my voice. 

“That’s cool, I read about that online somewhere. They’ve poured a lot of money into that industry.”

_ Wow. _

“So, do you want to do these photos?” I ask her, hoping she would agree. 

“Of course I do! How are we going to contact him though, do we even have a photographer?”

“He gave me his cell number so that is probably how we will contact him bu-” I was cut off by Hy mid sentence with a gasp. 

“ _ THE  _ CEO-in-line of C&R International just gave you  _ his  _ phone number!”

“Uh, kinda.. He gave me his and his assistant’s business cards,” I explained. 

“Mc! Do you know what this means! He has to like you.”

“Hy, he probably gives those to like everyone, I just think he was being kind in the moment,” I shrug off her words. It is odd though, Jumin does not seem like the person to do  _ kind things.  _ My subconscious plants the idea that maybe, just  _ maybe  _ Hy is right? 

“I don’t know who will do the shoot though, I don’t know any photographers. It isn’t really a big field to get into in an area like this..” I can hear the fear in Hy’s voice. 

Me taking the pictures would be a bad idea, also Hy is no photographer. There has to be a person that would be willing to do this though, I cannot ask Jumin if he knows anyone either. Wait, that one lady might know someone. His assistant. 

“Hey, I know this could be a shot in the dark but I also got his assistance’s cell number. I heard you pestered her long enough to be able to get an interview so why not try and pester her to see if she knows a photographer?” I offer my silly plan to Hy. I hear her humm slightly on the other side of the phone. 

“That is not a bad idea actually, I’m sure she wouldn’t refuse help if I just called her.”

“I will text you her number, don’t scare the lady. From what I have heard she is already very overworked,” I say pulling my phone away from my ear. I put both the contacts into my phone and sent his assistance’s number to Hy. 

“I think you should call.”

“His assistant?” Hy scoffs. 

“No, Han.”

“Mc, you're the one in the relationship. I will take care of his assistant but you will be the one to all Mr. Jumin Han yourself.” I can hear her shuffle her phone a bit at the end of her sentence. 

“What do you mean by relationship?” I squeak out. “I don’t even know him.”

“At least you’ve met the guy, that is more than I have,” she says factly. “Just, call him, I will figure out the stuff with the photographer. I’ll see you when you get home.”

I locked my phone after the call ended with Hy, I was supposed to call him. Talking to him on the phone had to be much easier than talking face to face. I felt so flustered when he was with me earlier. He wasn’t in my personal space but he still suffocated me somehow. 

-

“Okay! Lovely Assistant Kang of C&R international pulled through!” Hy squealed, barging into my bedroom. 

“That means she knows a photographer?” I say looking up from my phone, I had been scrolling endlessly on social media since I had gotten home. 

“Yes, only one problem… We have to call him ourselves. Jaehee, as she told me to call her, said that she knows an excellent photographer. His name is like a singular letter, I think it was V. She just did not have any time in her schedule to book it herself, and since Jumin didn’t direct her to do it she isn’t held responsible.”

“What a professional way to tell us to leave her alone,” I giggle slightly, locking my phone and placing it next to myself on my bed. 

“I talked for a long time on the phone with Jaehee, so it is your turn to make a phone call. You will call this man,” She hopped on the bed and handed a piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

“You told me I was calling Mr. Han though, and  _ you  _ would take care of the photographer,” I scolded her. 

“As I said, I am faint from my long phone call with Ms. Jaehee Kang,” Hy sighed overdramaticly, throwing herself onto her back on the bed. 

I grabbed the small piece of paper out of her hand and rolled my eyes at her. She always knew how to talk people into giving her what she wanted. That is the reason she is always single though, no man can give her every little thing she wants. 

“Lemme guess, I have to call Mr. Han after this if we get the photographer on board?” 

Hy nodded her head, a chaotic smile on her face. 

I mentally groan, I will get back at her one day for this. I pick my phone back up and tap the numbers from the piece of paper onto my phone. How exactly does one ask a complete stranger to do a photoshoot for them? I place the phone against my ear as it rings. Wait, hold on. 

“Hello?”

_ What is this man’s name?! _

“Uh h-hi,” I stutter over my words being taken back. 

The voice pauses for what feels like an eternity. “Who is this?” the voice finally responds. 

“This is awkward but my name is Zoe Niven, I go by Mc so please refer to me as that, and I am working with my roommate- I mean classmate.. Uh on an article about Jumin Han. We needed to get a couple shots of him done and we may have gotten your number from his assistant?” I let the words jumble out, probably too quick to even understand half of it. 

“Oh, you got my number from Jaehee? I don’t usually do shoots of people. I’m more of a nature photographer.” He said slowly, his words making me even more embarrassed. 

“You know Jaehee so you must know Jumin too right?” 

“Yes, we have been friends since childhood. This shoot will only be of Jumin?” He asked back. 

“Yeah, if you can’t do it that's fine, I’m sure we can find someone at our school with semi acceptable photography skills.”

There was another long pause of silence.  _ What is with this guy?  _ “Actually, if this is for Jumin I guess I can make an exception and take a break from nature for a little bit.”

I gasp slightly and shut my mouth quickly praying that this man did not just hear that. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how big of a life saver you are.”

“No problem, just text me the information of the shoot. Location, time, date, all that kinda stuff and I’ll see you then. I’m sorry I must go.” Before I even got to say goodbye to him myself he had already hung up. 

“What did he say!” Hy said lifting her head up noticing that I had finished my phone call.

“You, and yes you, will text him all the info about the shoot tomorrow. He said he will do it since it is for Jumin.” 

“Yes, yes yes!” Hy beamed and threw her hands in the air, “I will go text him now! You call Mr. Han and tell him the shoot is going to happen!” 

Hy takes the piece of paper with the photographer's name on it and leaves my room without another word. I know she will be back soon to check and see if I had called Mr. Han yet. 

I pulled up his contact on my phone, it was boring. It was just his name with no contact photo, I was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. I barely even knew this man. Who let me get so needy already. 

I tap on the number and it starts to ring, I felt anxiety rush through my body each time it rang in my ear. 

He answered on the third ring, my nerves were making my stomach twist, I hadn’t mentally prepared myself enough for this phone call. 

“Han.” 

“Mr. Han? It’s Mc.. Uh Zoe Niven.” I am trying to stay calm. This phone call had already started better than the first one which is a plus. 

“Ms. Niven. How nice to hear from you,” his voice changed. It wasn’t cold as it had been when he first answered the call. He sounds warm,  _ seductive  _ even. My mouth parts slightly feel my chest tightly slightly. My head jerks when I hear my bedroom door squeak slightly. Hy had snuck back in and giggled seeing me on the phone. She knew exactly who I was talking to. 

“We got a photographer set up, if you want to go ahead with the photo shoot tomorrow?”  _ breathe, Mc, breathe.  _ “Where would be the best place for us to do the shoot, sir?”

“I’m staying in a hotel that has a decent enough banquet hall to do the shoot in,” his voice isn’t raspy like it had been earlier. It was later at night now, so it should be the other way around. 

“Be here at nine in the morning. I will send you the address.”

“Okay! We’ll see you there,” I am gushing a bit, I couldn’t help but be excited that I got to see him again. 

“I’ll look forward to it Ms. Niven,” the thought of his eyes last time I had seen him flashed through my head. He hangs up and I look at Hy. 

“Do I need to go all full name on you? Zoe _ you never have told me your middle name  _ Niven, you like him! You’re flustered by even talking to him on the phone. I’ve never even been flustered to talk to a guy on the phone before.”

“Shush, you know I blush super easily and that all you gotta do is catch me off guard and I will be as red as a tomato,” I groan, throwing my phone across the bed not wanting to see the notification when Jumin sends the address. 

Hy grabs my phone and looks at the text from Jumin, “oh, I know this hotel! It’s super fancy, it’ll be perfect for tomorrow. Figures he was staying there.” 

“I’m going to make us a snack and then we both need to get to studying. We didn’t stay up this late to  _ just  _ talk to random men all night,” I sit up and slide myself off the bed. I’m slightly irritated by Hy pressuring me about liking Jumin. I don’t think him and I are really compatible. I am nowhere near his standards, as much as I wish I was. 

\- 

I could not get to sleep that night. I tossed and turned, flinging the covers off of me and recovering myself multiple times. My brain wouldn’t stop playing the events of the last day, it was more embarrassing than anything.  _ I’m going to look so cute tomorrow with bags under my eyes.  _ I throw my pillow over my face and force myself into a light slumber. 


End file.
